Mysteries
by To Be A Necessity
Summary: EClare story leaving off from Better Off Alone Part 2.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi the TV series and do not own Eli and Clare.**

I closed the door gently as I had been doing since the beginning of that week to cause no disturbance to my parents' fighting. It made me heartbroken after I had talked with mom this morning about what happened, but things come and things go.

They were getting divorced.

The jabs that were mentally thrown to my stomach reminded me that they weren't perfect, and that it would take time to heal all of the wounds that they had imprinted me with. All the disturbing memories would soon be forgotten, and replaced with better memories.

What was I going to tell anyone? That my parents were getting divorced? It wasn't such surprising news; a good sum of parents got divorced. But to me, it was beyond the galaxy. It wasn't long ago when they were happy, together.

I guess that's why it hurts more. I saw my parents happy all my life until just a week ago. Are they even sure about what paths they have chosen? It seems like _I _am the adult and they are the teenagers; doing things without really knowing if they are right or not.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." I sarcastically said to Eli as I sat myself next to him at the table farthest away from the Degrassi entrance. Eli was one of the earliest students to even come to school.

"I would say the same about you," he retorted. The smirk on Eli's face turned serious. "How did it go with your parents yesterday? Are they better?" Chagrin returned.

"They're getting divorced, but… I guess it was better to know." Eli looked sympathetic but I just shook my head. "I actually feel better knowing, you know?"

Eli sighed, resting his arms on the table. "I would say so. I just thought you would take it bad to know the truth." I took a deep breath in, followed by a laugh.

"You _so_ don't know who I actually am, Eli. I take things better than you think." Eli started laughing since he did know that we'd only been talking for a week. It was nice to hang out with someone who actually understood what I was going through. Eli seemed to take the subject of divorce too well.

"Do you want to do something later on today? I don't think I can ditch another class of Advanced English." The unexpected question made me wonder why he took interest in hanging out with his English partner so much. We both laughed as we thought about the detention that we would soon be in for ditching _one_ class. But, it did hold the domino effect and really did help me in the end.

"When do we have detention, anyways?" Eli shrugged, as clueless as I was to when it was and where it was being held. I had never gotten a detention, but I could imagine how many Eli had gotten. Laughing at the thought, I explained to Eli what I had thought.

Eli breathed out a perfect laugh. "Not too many. I do have a pretty clean record, Ms. Edwards."

I could believe that just a tiny bit.

"Your next assignment is to write another letter," Ms. Dawes said, "but about someone in this class. This is going to expand your writing even further than you thought imaginable! It will have the same format as the first letter assignment, just with that twist." I stared blankly at the blank piece of paper that was in front of me, as my eyebrows furrowed. I only knew Eli in the class! I could hear Eli quietly snicker as he knew that I would be forced into writing about him, when I actually wasn't.

"I could always write about Ms. Dawes." I whispered angrily into his ear, but he still doubted me. I knew him better than I knew our teacher.

I looked around the classroom as I saw that everyone had at least one sentence about someone else in the class; except me. I sighed loudly, thinking about how I would go on with the assignment. Do I really worry about what other people think? No. So, why can't I write what I feel about Eli and not care?

I started to write my first sentence slowly.

_He is someone different._

It sounded awkward, but it was the truth. _Let all the pieces fall where they do_.

_Someone who understands what I am going through when the worst falls down upon me. Sometimes I wish that I was able to read his mind, to understand the works of a mastermind. But then again, he's just an average person. I know that he's got a past, and that it probably has interesting things I would never think of, but I don't think it matters in the end. I think what matters is what he does that may change Degrassi before he leaves, the imprint that he makes to the school._

I didn't know what would finish the lamely put together letter, so I pushed it aside as I got lost in a new vampire fiction, one involving a boy who was mostly like Eli. I smiled, thinking about my letter, and then I grinned wider, thinking about what _he_ would think about it.

I brought out the letter again.

_And I hope to be there when he makes that change._

**I am going to be updating the story (hopefully) regularly and reviews are appreciated as well as ideas for later chapters :)**


	2. Unreadable

**Thank you to all the people who took interest in the story! It means a lot to me. **

**The next chapter (I hope) will be in coordination of _I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself Part 1_, since I believe Clare and Eli do talk to each other in part of the episode, so the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clare or Eli.**

Eli had offered to drive me home after school but I was still too giddy to have a normal conversation with him. I wondered what his face would look like when he read the letter and if he would see me differently.

I sighed, content that my parents weren't home to make my long lasting happiness end abruptly. It didn't feel as if mom and dad _had_ been fighting at all, and as if they were still happily married.

Opening my laptop, I acknowledged that Eli wasn't on I.M. like he usually was, so I decided to rewrite the letter on my computer in case the letter was destroyed. Maybe I put too much into the letter, but that's how I felt. He's going to find out how I think of him someday, and these _are_ my thoughts about him, so he should read it the way it was written.

Looking around in the room I used to call comforting, I noticed that it wasn't really the same anymore. The room remained with emotions that were left by my parents. The Dot was one place that _wouldn't_ make me feel agitated like the room did, so I picked up my bag and walked down to the Dot.

The Dot wasn't as packed as usual, but that was okay. It would give me more time to just think about things that I hadn't been able to for a while.

"Clare!" Alli shouted as I closed the door behind me. She smiled and motioned where I could sit; the other side of the two-seating table that was pushed against the window. I had noticed that she had known I would come to the Dot, since she didn't have Drew with her.

"How'd you know I was coming?" I asked as I let the straps of my bag become taut as the straps were being held to a part of the chair.

Alli shrugged. "I just thought you would, knowing that your parent's have been neck and neck with each other lately. But let's get to the good things!" She looked around to make sure that no one else was listening to our conversation. "I hear that you have to write a letter about someone in Ms. Dawes' class; Eli?" I nodded sternly as I let my eyes wander through the window to the outdoors.

"Well, I finished it early." I smiled as Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Spill! What did you write?" I didn't understand what she was making a big deal of. It wasn't a letter that showed my true passion to Eli, like I guessed she would write about. I searched through my bag for the letter, shyly giving it to Alli. Alli snatched the letter from me as if I was going to put it away again.

"Clare, you seriously have to let him read this." Alli said after she had read my lame letter. I laughed.

"He has to; English partners?" Alli looked at me, her expression saying 'I knew that' and she reread the letter once more before she gave it back to me to put safely back in my bag.

"Do you think that you guys will date sometime? Since you've gotten over K.C. aren't you _thinking_ about dating Eli?" I considered it for a moment, and then agreed.

"But I don't know anything about Eli. It took me a while to get to know K.C.; therefore it's why I haven't had many boyfriends. Plus, I am very… cautious, on whom I date _because_ of him. I'm not like you, who can jump into another relationship after a bad one ends."

Alli stretched her arms across the table, still smiling. "I guess we're different, but that's what makes us good friends. Opposites attract, you know."

That was true. I was friends with a lot of different people, so then no one really was alike. It amused me how many people could be something other than myself.

"I guess I'll have to leave." I said as I eyed Drew walk in as he waved to Alli. Alli gave me the agreement in a look, so I grabbed my bag and left the two alone so they could have their own conversation.

The park wasn't far away, and since I was desperate to get away from the bickering of my parents that was sure to come, I sat on one of the benches, isolated from everyone else that was there. Most of the kids I didn't know, since they were younger than thirteen, so I brought out the letter again and reread it, seeing if I could improve it in any way.

But I couldn't. The letter showed how I thought of Eli after knowing him for a week. He was surely able to make a change in Degrassi. Maybe he would help solve the bullying in the school.

"'He is something different', huh? I guess I wouldn't have expected more or less." I jumped almost out of the bench as I noticed that Eli had started reading the letter from over my shoulder. Out of embarrassment, I shoved the letter quickly into my bag and put my embarrassment aside to show how happy I was to see him.

"Thanks for letting me know you were looking over my shoulder!" I laughed, thinking a second time about changing the letter.

"I am just so… annoyed that you haven't even talked about what you wrote. But then again, you're going to have to show me sometime _since_ we are English partners. So give it." Eli held his hand expectantly in front of me, where I shook my head.

"You'll have to wait some other time," I giggled, as I saw that he was now joking with me.

I noticed what he was about to do and I was almost too late until I appeared to grab the letter from his hands. We both struggled with one another as to who would get the paper, ending up only laughing at each other. It was until then that I ripped the paper enough times to make the letter unreadable. Eli gazed at me for a minute, angered that I ruined the letter.

"That bad, huh?" He asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. I laughed again.

"No. I still have it saved on my hard drive."


	3. Acknowledgements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Clare, and/or Eli.**

****I planned on doing this in order with the episodes, but Clare was not in _I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself Part 1_, so this is just something that I had made that was probably during and after the episode.**

**This is also a short chapter, but I am already working on the next! I promise that it'll be better.  
**

During the weekend nothing extraordinary had happened; my parents still continued their arguing. Mom tried to make a date to figure things out for their divorce, but dad wanted nothing to do with it.

"I can't even stand being with you to try and plan out our divorce! Let my lawyer and your lawyer discuss things on how the divorce will go." Dad's hand froze on the doorknob that led to the outside as he finished. "Until then, I'm not coming back. I need time to think about things." His voice was utterly sincere, knowing that he had broken mom's heart within minutes of announcing their divorce, shattering it once again as he told the truth.

"Then go! See if I care!" Mom's voice became unsteady. Dad looked wearily in her direction, and then opened the door, never to return again.

Of course, they hadn't known that I had been in the living room, listening to their whole argument while looking over my letter for Dawes' class.

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger. "Dad's not coming back, is he?" I concluded, scaring mom again.

She set her hand down and forced a smile. "Don't worry. He'll come back." But she sounded as if she was trying to persuade herself with her statement. But I just shook my head, looking back at my assignment. She couldn't lie; it was like she wanted me to decipher her expression as if it weren't an open book.

Mom came over to where I had been sitting and laid a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, dear. Go to school, and afterwards we can do something fun. I need to get out of the house anyway." I nodded in agreement-what was more fun than hanging out with my mom?

"Yeah. I'll see you after school." I said, grabbing my book bag. Slipping on my gray flats I slowly walked to the door, closing it gently behind me.

"So," Eli said as I unloaded my book bag into my locker. "Where's the _letter_?" I laughed.

"Where's yours? When I see it, we'll trade." Eli anxiously moved back and fourth on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I didn't do it." He honestly replied. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his explanation. "I was planning on ditching…?"

"Why would you ditch again? We already have detention." I said, not as interested in the conversation as I was before. I closed my locker.

"Well I thought you would accompany me. Ms. Dawes isn't here today, anyways. And the substitute is going to make us rewrite the assignment we just did."

"A great time for you to _finish_ yours!" I sarcastically said, walking to my first class. Eli trudged next to me.

"Oh!" He retorted, as if he had been surprised by my answer. "Well then, can we make a deal? We exchange papers when I complete mine."

"That is, if you finish it." I laughed at his priceless expression as I walked into my first class. I stopped at the door to say, "But it's a deal," and walked to my seat.

Before long, it was time that Eli and I once again would ditch Advanced English. My adrenaline for one was more pumped than the first time I had skipped class, due to having an advanced notice that we were going to ditch. Another reason was because Eli had proposed that I ditch with him.

Alli walked me to the class, acknowledging that I wasn't going in. She raised an eyebrow, one foot tapping in impatience.

"We're going to ditch again." I said, noticing that Alli's eyes grew wider.

She laughed quietly. "Someone has become quiet the badass lately. What happened to you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since my parents have been planning their divorce, I've wanted to rebel." I grinned as I saw that she agreed with me.

"Well, just don't go too far. Or else you're going to have a bad reputation," She sang the word as if it always meant something bad. I laughed with her, seeing that Eli was ready to go.

"Are you ready, Edwards?" He asked as he stood next to Alli and me. I nodded my head in agreement, waving to Alli as she hurriedly walked to her next class as the bell rang. I laughed again, knowing that this was one of the best times of my life. "Where'd you want to go? I think the Dot will be one of the first places that police look for students."

I shrugged as we walked to Morty. "The park?" I suggested, knowing that he knew where that was since yesterday's almost-incident. Eli laughed, shaking his head.

"Kensington market." He smiled.


	4. Kensington Market

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**To the readers: I am SO SORRY that I took so long to write this chapter! I had writers block (and it's not my best...), but I promise that after this chapter it's going to get a _lot_ more intense, and I have a lot more _better_ ideas for Eclare and Fitz. :)**

Eli's POV

I was surprised that Clare had never had an interest in Kensington Market as I had, even though I had moved here only several months ago, and yet I was stuck on the beautiful scenery. It also reminded me that sooner or later my mind would have to shut up and finish my assignment within that day.

This would probably be beneficial for more than one thing; for a better grade on my assignment of the letter about someone I was _supposed_ to have done already, and to understand Clare a little better.

"Something wrong with my car?" I jokingly asked as I saw Clare trying to stay seated in the passenger seat. It was funny how that never got old to me.

"It's just… weird to be in a hearse. It's like I'm going to a funeral for a family member."

I chuckled. That wasn't new. Morty gave a lot of good first impressions, especially how loud the music could get. I dared to keep the music to a low, for Clare's hearing.

"You get used to it, though people around you don't. You see mixed emotions when they see a teenager driving it." Clare laughed, too, seeing some of the pedestrians give off surprised looks at me.

I parked off to the beginning of Kensington Market, on a gravel road where no one would be able to bother Morty if they dared. Not many people would go on abandoned streets to key or hijack a hearse that was all by itself.

I sighed, content once again that I was back at Kensington Market after a busy day at Degrassi. It had been several days since I was able to walk down the quiet streets as they slowly changed after time.

"I know of a good place to eat here; Moonbeam Café. It's a small place not far away that has good coffee; good competition for the Dot." I pointed out to where we would have to go to get to the shop, and Clare smoothly agreed.

"Do you come here a lot?" Clare asked after we had walked two blocks. I nodded.

"I come here a lot to be alone. People don't bother you here, as if you are always accepted. It's good to be here after a long day, too. I come here to just get away from everything else…" I wandered off, not wanting to scare Clare into thinking that I was some psychopath by why I _actually_ came here most of the time. I had done that before.

"I came here when I was little; Darcy loved the place, too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is she your sister?" I guessed, and Clare nodded. "Why don't I see her, then?" Clare looked up at me, her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"She's in Kenya for a little longer, I guess you could say she loves helping others. You know Peter?"

I had only known Peter from seeing him working at the Dot. I guess he knew the Edward's family. I nodded.

"He's… dating Darcy. I guess it's hard for them to be in a long distance relationship, but they're managing."

The shop was just as I liked it; dead silent. I led Clare to a table next to the window as the light shined through the windows and gave Clare a warmer glowing skin complexion.

There wasn't much to say, due to it being a school day and all, but I didn't let that interrupt my day with Clare in Kensington Market. Clare seemed to be amused with how well I knew the streets, the stores, the people, but she kept to herself most of the time.

If she hadn't known that I was attracted to her yet, I didn't know how the hell I was supposed to tell her later on, when we became closer. She shouldn't fall for a guy like me; one that _could_ be compared to Fitz in the slightest way possible. I could hurt her, like he could, and I would regret that for the rest of my life.

"I think we should get back to my house." She concluded after seeing that we spent about three hours together. I smiled, content on what I had learned from her past memories.

"Well I wouldn't want to make your parents worry about you." I teased, and Clare started to laugh.

"If they ask me where I was, I could possibly say that I had a yearbook meeting last minute." She looked at me for confirmation and I couldn't agree more; I hadn't known that she was good at making last minute ideas.

"They should buy it, knowing that they have their own feud to worry about at the moment," I said, opening Morty's passenger seat door before making my way to the other side of the car.

CLARE POV

"I think that you should drop me off about a block away from my house," I stated as we neared my house. "So then they think that I walked to the house." Eli nodded in agreement, understanding why I couldn't let my parents see me get out of a hearse if I was supposed to be at school originally.

Morty stopped a little more than a block away, and I reluctantly opened the door. The air was colder than I thought, but I would manage by the time I got to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, seeing if he enjoyed me coming along with him to Kensington Market.

Eli seemed out of it, but he snapped out of it long enough to nod his head and say, "Yeah."

I closed the door gently, thinking that maybe I had done something wrong today. Was I not happy enough? Did I seem like I didn't like him anymore? I hoped not, as I opened the door to the unfriendly atmosphere of my parents once again. I couldn't possibly understand why, but I couldn't wait until my parents' divorce was final and they had their own houses. I wouldn't have to listen to the bickering.

I was quickly pulled out by a hard pull on my wrist. I expected it to be Eli, but confusion was written on my face as I noticed who it was.

"Fitz?"


	5. Dazed

**I just did this all within an hour, feeling bad that I hadn't updated in about two days. This is shorter of a chapter than I enjoy writing, but I love cliff hangers more than anything!**

**P.S. There is some language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

I could feel that this night could only get worse, when I was so close to the safety of my family. _It's always an option to scream._ I opened my mouth, closing it at my next thought. Fitz wouldn't back down from me even if I _did_ embarrass myself.

"What the hell are you doing, Fitz?" I whispered nervously, acknowledging that Fitz was more terrifying when he had a hold of me. I trembled as my feet gave in, and I was practically being dragged to Fitz's automobile.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you," Fitz snorted. "But I _can_ assure you that you're going to have fun." By then I had gulped down my pride, knowing that this wasn't going to go well.

"But why me? I haven't done anything to you." I retorted, my feet finally finding their strength again when I was in the car, but I didn't use it yet.

"Well, Eli likes you. The war isn't over between us," he said, looking at me in the eyes. I could see that he had a side of him that he'd never show anybody else. A good side; one that I had doubted he would ever have. "I'm not going to hurt you." He stated, turning his sight back to the road. "I just need a lead for this 'game'."

My confusion was at least the only emotion that I could understand that was shone on my face. I didn't understand whether or not he would hurt me like he had with my arm from his grasp. Then I saw where we were going.

My faced turned as white as it possibly could as I saw the hearse that belonged to Eli in front of us as Fitz slammed on the gas. The bumper of the hearse looked permanently destroyed, and I grimaced as the sight as he backed up. It would be major amounts of money to get the hearse repaired.

"What the fuck?" I heard Eli murmur as he gaped, getting out of the car. I glanced at him willingly, hoping that he would free me from Fitz's booze-smelling car. Fitz laughed as his car reversed farther, creating a U-turn on the side of the road. I quickly did as much as I could in the small amount of time I had.

Opening the door, I sprinted as fast as I could from the car before Fitz could manage to get to my side. Tears falling from my cheeks from my brave attempt, I got to Eli's side as Fitz got out of the car.

"What do we do?" I trembled in fear as I grasped onto Eli's shoulder, acknowledging that there wasn't an easy way out of our situation.

Eli glanced back and fourth at the two cars, and said, "Get in the car." I could hear the strain and anxiety in his voice as he, too, got in the car and immediately locked it, which is what Fitz should've done when he had held me hostage.

I couldn't look up as Fitz looked through the window at Eli and me, conjuring a new plan already. He stormed away from the window as Eli put the hearse into ignition, cursing under his breath about his bumper.

I could bet that I looked like a deer in headlights as Eli sped away from the incident, going somewhere that didn't look familiar to me. "Clare," Eli started off, trying to control his anger. "What the _hell_ happened?" I looked at my shoes, thanking God that he gave me my strength back at the right time. Who would've known what Fitz would've done to me.

"I thought it was you." I managed to say, looking out the window as tears fell from my eyes from shock. I managed to get myself together as he looked in my direction, urging me to explain further. "When I was about to go inside my house, Fitz got a hold of me and dragged me to where you had parked… Morty." I hoped that I had said the right name, for Eli hadn't said it often for me to make sure.

"And then he did _that_? Shit." Eli shook his head as his grasp grew tighter around the wheel. "It's on. From now on, he's going to wish-"

"Don't," I argued. "This is what he _wants_ you to do! He wants you to do this."

Eli drove in silence for a while, before I dared to say, "Where are we going?" I believed that I knew the answer; we were just going to continue driving until he calmed down enough to stop. I sighed in defeat as I stayed in the passenger seat, letting my mind wander. I didn't expect my parents to see that I didn't come home, but if they had asked, Fitz _was_ the real reason why.

I felt safe as I knew that Eli would protect me as long as I stayed in the car with him, and I sighed contentedly. My eyes slowly shut as we drove farther and farther, and soon I was deep in sleep.


	6. Fairytales or Reality

**I have to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You inspire me to keep going on with the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

I groaned as my body protested from its positioning, seeing that I had slept in the hearse all night.

"Crap!" I yelled, seeing that Eli was not in the seat next to me. Oh, this was good. I just _loved_ being alone by myself in a hearse, not knowing where I was. Looking around in the car, I acknowledged that Eli had taken the keys with him.

I stretched as I looked at my surroundings, getting even more confused. We were in front of Degrassi, the one place I hadn't imagined Eli to park at.

It wasn't worth going into my classes, though; I didn't have my book bag. I searched through my pockets from my phone, where I saw several messages; some from my worried mother, and the others from Alli. I sighed as I went through them. Eli hadn't even bothered to wake me up when we got to the school!

I opened the car, yawning as the light hit my face. I needed to get home to at least get my mind cleared. My body trudged forward, and I saw Adam as he was entering the parking lot. We exchanged glances; Adam looked confused as he saw my bed head and me walking away, and me looking at him the sanest way I possibly could.

"Clare…?" He cautioned as I stopped in front of him. I could feel sleep overcome me; I must've not slept well in the hearse.

"Yeah?" I asked, scratching my head. I assumed that this was what a hangover felt like, though I didn't have the mind blowing headache to accompany my clouded mind.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I shrugged, looking at the time.

"I should, I guess. I don't know." I took a reassuring breath as I cleared my mind further. "I have to go home… get myself at least presentable. I'll see you later?" I asked as Adam looked at me in concern.

"I think you should stay home, actually. You look worn out." I yawned again, agreeing with him with a nod.

"I'll see you later." I repeated, and walked away from where we had stood.

Mom and dad weren't home, thank goodness. I hadn't known how tired I really _was_ until I had gotten home, the house smelling of booze and the rooms stuffy. I felt awkward in the bathroom as I took a shower, humming to a song that I had heard in Eli's car, one that I had heard of before.

The shower didn't occupy me enough, though; I was still urging myself to go to school and see why Eli had decided to come back to the school after last night. I didn't have the slightest idea of where we had stopped last night… or had acknowledged.

"Get yourself together, Clare!" I shouted at myself, feeling dazed at how loud I sounded. I _had_ to get to school, to clear things out with Eli. My heart oddly fluttered as I thought of what I should say to him, or if he would ignore me.

After looking presentable (and getting two more hours of sleep into my system), I breathed the outside air in slowly, enjoying the cool wind that gently came along with it. The walk wasn't far, since I had only several blocks to get to the doors of Degrassi, so I took my time, looking into the Dot as I passed by it.

Some of the students glanced at me as I walked through the doors, walking to my locker. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but I had to look as if I had been in school all day. I would say that I got in late, and I came by during lunch time, since lunch was next. Stuffing my bag into the small locker, I closed the door gently, walking back outside and sat on one of the benches Alli and I usually sat at.

Alli came out without Drew, so I called her name. She looked shocked to see me in a bright mood as she walked to the table, sitting across from me.

"Clare, where were you?" She anxiously asked. I laughed.

"I have a _lot_ to say today, Alli. Listen up," I said as I continued my story from where Fitz tried to kidnap me to where I woke up in front of Degrassi. Alli giggled as I finished, eating part of her lunch.

"So you don't know what happened at all yesterday?" Alli asked, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I could've bet that I was out cold," I laughed, feeling carefree as I talked more about Eli. He was my favorite subject at the moment, until I saw him walk out of the school. My face fell several times, as I slowly remembered what had happened last night. Eli had been cursing to himself, saying that he had been screwing up his life and didn't want to do it to mine. He also talked about family issues, ones that I didn't understand because he didn't explain far enough. He also told me how he had yet to write the letter for Ms. Dawes' class and how he would have to write it before tomorrow.

Eli saw me and didn't know whether or not to come talk to me until I waved a hand toward me. Alli understood that it was her time to leave, so I stood straighter in my seat as he walked forward.

"Hey." Eli said with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I urged him to sit down but he insisted he'd rather stand, so I looked at him expectantly.

"What happened last night? I caught some of it, but…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Eli had to explain to me or I would've gone mad.

Eli snorted as he said, "I guess you don't have the faintest idea?" He slowly sat where Alli had, clasping his hands together under the table.

"Well?" I asked as we exchanged looks. He looked as if he were frightened and annoyed at the same time. "You don't have to tell me; I'll understand later." I said as I was getting out of the chair, but Eli put his hand on my arm, urging me to sit back down. My heart started to beat faster as I noticed that he had made contact with me, and I could've sworn that if I was girlier than I thought I was, I would turn a crimson red. I laughed at my vampire obsession.

"I don't know what happened." He sighed in triumph, as he massaged his temples while frustration made its way through. I looked at him in a new light, seeing that I had never seen him so… defeated. "When I saw you with Fitz…" Eli's voice broke on the horrible teenager's name, and I couldn't agree more. I understood what he was feeling because I had felt the same after I was out of Fitz's grasp.

"You just have to stop with the violence. You already tried fighting, and look where it has gotten you! I don't want to be put in that situation again." I said, anger enveloping my sympathy for Eli. He _had_ gotten me into that situation because of the fake I.D. card!

Eli sighed, putting his hands over mine. "I'm sorry," he said, looking utterly sincere. "It's just that, he doesn't quit!" He raised his hands too soon that it left me with a chill on the upper part of my hands. I frowned, but quickly concealed my face.

"He would've quit if you had let him be." I murmured quietly, looking around at our surroundings. The sun still warmed my skin at the touch, and I hadn't had that feeling in a long time. I missed the old times, where Darcy and I would go somewhere during the day, away from our troubles, and just relax in the sun. I sighed, looking at my hands again.

"Where did you drive off to last night, anyway?" I blurted out. Eli raised an eyebrow as he answered my question.

"A little out of town. I had just needed to clear my mind, but I didn't know that you had fallen asleep." He chuckled, looking back at a memory that I didn't have. "I parked the hearse before police could get suspicious and slept under the window, so you could sleep at least somewhat comfortable. Then when I woke up, I drove back here." I was surprised by how honest he was to me, but I had plenty more questions.

"Have you seen Fitz today, yet?" I asked, and he shook his head, trying to hide the anger that came back to surface. I regretted asking him, but I wondered what he would do when he did see his enemy once again in the flesh.

"He had no right to hurt you." He stated, banging his fists on the table. I gently jumped as the sound startled me, but I stayed in the same position, listening to him rant. "I mean, why did he do that to you?" My pride slightly fell out of grasp, as I thought that maybe Eli didn't like me.

"Maybe he thought we were dating." I concluded, trying to conceal my feelings as they were shot to him like an open book. Eli took it into consideration, raising his eyebrows.

"But how could he know? I mean, you're important to me, but…" He trailed off and once again we switched glances.

Here it was, what I didn't want to hear; kind of like déjà vu that I had had with KC when he told me about Jenna. I slowly had to pick up the pieces to understand why he had dumped me, but this relationship hadn't even started!

"But?" I asked, urging him to continue. It felt as if I were taunting him like he had done with me so many times, so I smiled at the thought as he fought himself to continue.

"But I don't know if we're friends or… something." I laughed.

"How can you not know? You're Eli Goldsworthy!"

Eli smirked as he looked around, seeing Adam in the process. I knew that he didn't want to talk anymore, so I got up as he watched me.

"I get it. Go talk to Adam," I said as I smiled, saying goodbye to Eli. Maybe I _should_ just go back home, I thought as another yawn overwhelmed me. I had done what I had to today. I would've talked to Alli, but she was with Drew, of course, so I didn't bother to interfere.

As I entered the house, Mom was home. I gulped hard as I acknowledged it, frozen in the threshold as I waited to see whether or not she would recognize me.

"Clare?" She asked, astonished that I had come home. Her face fell. "What are you doing home?" Then last night came back into her memory, and her face turned to anger. "You have something to explain." She stated, crossing her arms.


	7. Moving Out

**FINALLY! A new chapter for this story :) I am sorry for the delay of the chapter, but I have been struggling to make my chapters longer and more entertaining. Eli's letter is still to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

I sighed loudly as my body hit my bed, exhaustion overwhelming me. Mom let me off easy this time, since I had told her about Fitz. That was something that I would have never believed was possible. My mom, being as Christian as possible, allowing me off the hook after I disappeared for a night? I shook my head, dazed.

"What should we do?" She asked my dad disbelievingly.

"Well, we can't punish her. She didn't do this." I heard silence control the kitchen as I listened.

"Do we make charges?" Mom asked, and he must have not agreed. "Well, this is kidnapping! We have to do _something_ about this."

"We can't, Helen; we have too much going on right now as is." I had forgotten. They still hadn't planned the date for their divorce which was soon enough to come. I rolled my eyes. It was a small detail of their lives, and that was too much for them to press charges to Fitz? I was their child! When Darcy was home, they treated her as if the children came first. But now, things have changed. I scoffed to myself.

"Well, we need some time to think about this; the divorce and these charges. We can't let Clare have this emotion stress put upon her. Something has to be done in this household." I held my breath; would I have to leave my haven for my own family? Maybe I could sleepover at Alli's for a night-wouldn't that be enough time? Slowly as my brain stopped worrying about the issue at hand, I fell into sleep.

"We've decided on something, honey." Mom said as I sat down at the kitchen table, eating my breakfast. It was a Friday morning, one that I would've wished to start happily, but I just went along with it.

"What have you decided?" I asked, looking up from the table. Mom had her worried look on, not knowing whether or not this would be a good idea.

"We, being your father and I, have decided that maybe you need a little vacation from us. Maybe Alli's family could take care of you for a week?"

"Don't you just need one day to think out things?" I asked, gaping at her. She shook her head.

"We need to get the divorce planned, get these… _charges_ planned… everything. And I don't want you to have any stress while we think these things out. We know what things like this can do to children."

"But Mom, I'm not a child any more." I growled. "And if you don't want me in the house, fine; I'll go see if Alli can let me stay for a week." I got up from the table, not hungry anymore. I put my hands up in the air, defeated. "As long as it helps you two." I said, not happy that they were making me leave my house.

I packed a week's belongings before calling Alli, just in case she _did_ say yes. I forced myself to call Alli.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alli." I said, trying to sound more enthusiastic.

"Uh… Hey, Clare." She said, surprised. I smiled.

"Do you think that I could possibly stay at your house for a week?"

"A… week? Why?"

"My parents are trying to get me to stay somewhere else for a week, so they can figure things out. You know, the divorce and other things they don't want me to hear about." Not to mention Fitz, but I didn't dare tell her over the phone.

"You'd have to come over to my house after school today, so we can talk to my parents. Otherwise, I don't know." I sighed, unconvinced, but agreed.

"I'll see you at school." I said, looking around my room.

"Bye!" Alli said, hanging up immediately. I groaned as I noticed that she didn't really enjoy the thought of me staying at her house for a week; I didn't know why, though.

"Do you want a ride to school, Clare?" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"No." I retorted, grabbing my book bag as I walked downstairs. "I'll just walk," I said reassuringly, forcing myself to smile. "I don't want you to be late for work."

I didn't bother to hear her response, so I walked slowly to Degrassi.

I put on my jacket as I started walking towards Degrassi; the weather was transitioning to winter already. I still didn't know whether or not I was dreaming all of this or it was reality, but I shrugged it off as I got closer to the school. Adam was sitting all by himself at one of the tables as I sat across from him.

"Hey, Adam." I said, forcing a smile. I was still aggravated.

"Clare." He retorted. In front of him was a brand new comic, one that I hadn't heard of. I rolled my eyes. The pictures were very unrealistic and I didn't understand why he and Eli bothered to buy them.

Sighing, I took out my laptop and started another vampire fiction story, starting with my parents forcing me to move.

"_We can't take care of you anymore. If you understood how hard it is to take care of an immortal, you'd do the same thing." I unintentionally hissed through my teeth, the table screaming in protest as my hands grabbed one of the ends of it._

"_You don't understand this! Where will I stay?" I asked in a fearsome tone. My mother shuddered._

"_You will have to find some other place to stay." This time, the table could not scream any further as my hands ripped off the small piece of the table. Mother looked at me in awe. "That is one reason why we can't keep you living here! You destroy the furniture!"_

"_Well then do you mind if I live with a boy?" Not just any boy, though. A boy with dark brown hair and emerald eyes who made my un-beating heart have a pulse every time I saw him._

"_That's unacceptable." She said, getting up from her chair. She wasn't very tall; almost five feet. I towered over her, not afraid._

"_You don't want me, so I can live where I choose." I said as I shrugged, walking away from my position. This was going to be fun._

Before Eli could sneak up from behind me I closed the document, acknowledging that Adam was now looking at me.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel self conscious. He shrugged, looking back at his comic book. I was starting to _feel_ like I lived in my vampire fan fiction. I took the comic book, playfully threatening to destroy it. "What were you going to say?" I asked, taunting him.

Adam groaned. "It's nothing. Just, you look so lost in your computer at times. You're like an open book when you write your fan fiction stories." I growled at him, giving back the comic book.

"Then what did I look like?" I raised my eyebrows, turning off my computer.

"You looked angry, but I don't know why. Has something happened with your family?" I wished that Adam wasn't right on target, but he was. I sighed.

"My mom said that I have to leave the house for a week so they can plan their divorce, and the charges on Fitz. So, I asked Alli and she didn't seem to fall in love with the plan of me staying at her house like I had thought." I shrugged, looking at him. "I have nowhere to go." I stated, but I didn't feel sad. I felt happy that my parents wouldn't care where I would stay for the week, giving me a new level of freedom.

Adam gaped, shaking his head. "I would ask you to join my household, but with Drew and all we don't have a spare bedroom. I don't think we're entertaining either." I laughed, scratching my head.

"You're doing fine to entertain me right now," I said, smiling. Adam snorted and went back to his comic as Eli approached us.

"Hello Clare and Adam. What does today have us in for?" He asked, sitting next to me. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him, also.

"Looking for Alli." I stated, and he raised an eyebrow. There were many reasons that I would be looking for Alli, but he shrugged it off. There were too many reasons.

"Is that the new comic?" Eli asked as Adam grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving it up. You're going to have to buy yours." Eli gave him a serious look but Adam rolled his eyes. "This is my prized possession right now! No way."

"I better go, anyways." I said, picking up my bag. "I'll see you guys in English class." We said our farewells and I was off to find Alli.

Knowing Alli, she would be with Drew. It was pretty obvious, since they seemed to be attached to the hip lately. I sighed, thinking if I was that way with K.C. I shuddered thinking about what he had done to me while we were going out. But now, due to Jenna not being as careful as I was, she was now a single mother. But I

"Alli!" I said as I saw her at her locker. She smiled up at me and then closed her locker.

"Hey, Clare. We still have to discuss if you can stay at my house. Tell me why, again?" I rolled my eyes as we walked to our class.

"My parents need a week with each other to plan things out with the divorce… and charges." Alli's eyes widened as I told her about Fitz, and she had opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking.

"So that's why? Wow," She laughed as Ms. Oh came into the classroom. "You know, we haven't been hanging out recently. Maybe this'll be good for us," Alli winked before Ms. Oh started talking.

I was still thinking about moving in with Alli as I walked to English class. I didn't pay attention to Adam tapping my shoulder or to Eli appearing in class five minutes late. I sighed, looking up at the board towards the end off class. This was going to be a long day if Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari declined my request to stay with them. Who would I stay with, then?

"Clare," Adam half whispered as Ms. Dawes had her face towards the board. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Did Alli say whether or not you can stay at her house?" With this, Eli turned around, giving glances between the both of us.

"Is there something I should know?" He teasingly asked. I shook my head, but Adam looked at me in disbelief.

"You need to tell him," He said as Eli faced the front of the classroom. I shook my head.

"I will tell him after I go to Alli's house today. I don't know whether or not her parents will accept my request!" Adam shook his head again. "I don't know what I'm going to do if they say no, though." I whispered, and Adam glanced at me.

"Ask him!" He said, nodding his head toward Eli. My eyes widened at the thought.

"You think that's acceptable? My parents would kill me!" I said, shaking my head.

"Well then why did they force you out of the house?" I looked at him, confused, but he was right. Why would my parents kill me if they had forced me to find a house that would accept me for a week? It annoyed me how confusing my life had gotten over the past few weeks of bickering every night.

"Hello Clare," Mrs. Bhandari said as she welcomed me into her house with Alli. I smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs. Bhandari. I came here to ask for something."

"What is it?" She asked as gently as she could. I took a deep breath in before asking.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a week," I said with caution as I watched her expression. I saw Alli urge me to go on with a half smile. "My parents have been having some trouble and they have planned to get a divorce, and they'd rather have me stay with one of my friends for a week while they sort these things out." My heart was rapidly beating as if it were about to die. It was nerve-wracking to wait for Mrs. or Mr. Bhandari's answer.

Mrs. Bhandari's smile faded somewhat, and she looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, but we do not have any room for a house guest." Alli's eyes widened.

"But Mom, she's my best friend! She could stay in my room and we could arrange something."

Mrs. Bhandari shook her head, now looking at Alli. "I'm sorry, but we do not allow such company on school nights, and I am sorry for you, Clare, but maybe if we had known in advance, this would have gone for the better." I could feel my heart burst in my chest as I calmed down my breathing.

I put on a fake smile, trying to make it as realistic as possible. "I respect your family's traditions, but thank you anyway for putting it into consideration. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Alli," I glumly said as I looked at her. Alli was just as disappointed.

"Sorry, Clare." She mouthed as I walked from the front door. Instead of going home, I texted Adam to meet me at the Dot.


	8. Eli's House

**I felt the urge to write another chapter the whole day so I decided to give in.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

Adam happily agreed to meet me at the Dot where I sat by myself in an isolated part, looking out the windows. Adam was late by five minutes, and it took all my strength not to leave without seeing him. I wondered how I was going to go back to my house to retrieve my belongings without my parents noticing me. It probably wasn't a hard task, but I could imagine the worst of things.

"Hey." I jumped as Adam sat down in front of me. I held my hand to my heart.

"You nearly scared me to death!" I shouted angrily but a grin appeared on my face. I could never stay mad at Adam.

"Well, you're not usually the jumpy one." He looked at me with concern, probably guessing what had happened at Alli's house. "They refused?" He asked, his eyebrows rising. I nodded, looking outside again.

"I thought I had a chance," I laughed slightly as I looked back at Adam. "But now I only have one other option…"

"And that's Eli's." Adam finished my sentence, breathing in deeply.

"Well, I could always just sneak into my house-"

"Clare, that's not going to help with your parents _or_ you," Adam looked sincere as he continued. "You need to get out of your house and stay with someone who makes you happy, and since Alli and I cannot do it, Eli can."

"But what if he doesn't have another room in his house?"

Adam laughed. "You can always just sleep on the couch." He lightly suggested before putting in his order. "Everything is going to turn out fine; you'll see." I groaned.

"Here comes the longest week of my life," I muttered as Adam's order came.

"It won't be long," Adam protested. "It's going to be fine, as long as you ask Eli! It's only one question, and I know you can do it." I looked at the table, agreeing with him. I didn't back down from things so easily.

"It just sounds weird." I thought aloud as he laughed. "I mean, 'Saint Clare' wouldn't ask for permission to stay over at a boy's house."

"Well, you're growing up, Clare. You had to do it sometime." Adam smiled, mirroring my expression. "Go," He murmured, and I looked at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "Go to his house! Go!" I laughed as I got up from my seat and walked over to Eli's house.

My heart beat probably tripled as I got closer to Eli's house, his hearse sitting contentedly next to the Goldsworthy's residence. As I got closer, I saw Eli in front of the hearse, the hood opened. I breathed in deeply before he could see me, now determined to ask him.

Eli smiled genuinely as he saw me walk over to him. "What's Clare Edwards doing here?" He asked, turning away from Morty. I sighed, smiling.

"I need a favor, if you can." I asked, seeing his eyebrows rise.

"What kind of favor would that be?" Eli teasingly asked as he watched my expression closely.

"Do you have any room for another person for a week?" I asked cautiously, grimacing as to why I had to ask. Eli's teasing had disappeared as he became more serious.

"We always do," he stated, shrugging. "But another question is why you need to stay over." I knew that this was going to come some time.

"My parents need time to arrange… things." I said, not wanting to go into anymore detail. "I asked Adam and Alli, but they both don't have any space."

My eyes were glued to the ground as I waited for him to also decline my request. Instead he said, "You can come over any time." I looked up at him to see him smiling again. I sighed, relief washing over me.

"You don't know how much that saved me," I laughed. "I really had no other option."

Eli snorted, feigning shock. "So _I_ was your last choice? I should be hurt." I rolled my eyes, looking over at Morty's bumper, grimacing at the thought.

"I see you got the bumper fixed," I said in a hoarse tone, thinking about Fitz. Eli sternly nodded.

"I got some help," He simply stated, shrugging. "Apparently Fitz hadn't done as much damage as I thought he did."

I beckoned him to show me his house. Eli's house seemed nicer on the inside than I had thought; most of the walls varied a white or cream color, and the furniture was thoughtfully placed in every room. There were not many pictures of him or his family, but I shrugged it off. He didn't enjoy talking about his family.

"My parents aren't here or anything; they usually come during the weekends. If they come home, at all, it's usually when I'm at school so they don't make conversation." I took Eli's hand in mine, feeling cockier myself.

"That sounds like my parents," I forced out a small laugh, brightening the mood. "My parents don't really enjoy staying at our house since everything happened…"

He squeezed my hand, sending a shock through me. "I guess we're more alike than we thought." He laughed, walking into the kitchen.

I wandered by myself through the rooms, looking in awe as I entered all of them. Each room was unique in its own way; something that I didn't have in my house. I breathed in deeply, taking in the new smells that were in the house, and smiled. It felt like home.

Eli had chosen to watch a movie just as the sun was setting, but of course it was a horror movie. I cringed at most of the killing scenes, since they looked very fake but disgusting at the same time. I'm a very clean/neat person, I'll admit, but acting as if you're dying _and_ being covered in fake blood? A shiver ran through my spine as I thought of it.

"Cold?" Eli guessed, but I shook my head. He shrugged his arm across my shoulders as he leaned farther into the couch.

"These scenes just look so fake." I stated. "It also must be disgusting to be one of the actors, covered in fake blood? No thanks." Eli chuckled.

"I guess you're a neat freak?" I hit his arm lightly.

"I am _not_; I just like to be clean. Not covered with some fake gore." Eli rolled his eyes, as I looked into his. His green eyes were something that could kill anyone on the spot.

Eli noticed me staring at him. "It's rude to stare, you know." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do it all the time," I protested. "That was one of the first times I have ever stared at you."

Eli laughed, shaking his head. "You've been keeping track?" I snorted, hitting him again. He grabbed the small of my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have my hand back." I said as he raised an eyebrow. I unsuccessfully tried to loosen his grip.

"What would you do for it?" He teasingly asked, and I shook my head.

"Give me back my hand." I said, trying my best to look angry. Eli started to laugh.

Eli shrugged. "No." Out of my peripheral vision I could see the movie coming to an end as the families gathered around the dead killer. I laughed.

"The movie's over." I said, nodding my head towards the TV. He wouldn't stop staring into my eyes, and vise versa. If only he didn't have the most perfect colored eyes…

"Okay," he said, letting go of my wrist. He grinned back at me, where I was now gaping, and my wrist still in the same place.

"You are _such_ a tease!" I shouted, shaking my head in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I never said I wasn't. What did you think I was going to do?" It seemed like a different question-what did I _want_ him to do? There were several things that came into my mind that would embarrass me if I said them aloud, so I just shrugged.

"Nothing in particular," I truthfully said, watching him take out the DVD. He got back up to his feet, sitting back down where I was.

"Oh, really? I would've been able to guess what you _wanted_ to happen." I raised my eyebrow, and he laughed.

"What… you think you know me so well," I scoffed accusingly. "When in fact you don't know me at all." Eli leaned in so close that I could feel his breath on my face, dazing me once again.

"Then tell me about you." He retorted. If I had any bravery in me, I would've closed the gap between us, but I chickened out and sat back in the chair. Eli's face slightly fell.

"I can be a tease too," I said, crossing my arms. Eli laughed at me and then got up from the couch.

"I bet you just wish you were me." He said and I laughed loudly.

"Must you think only about yourself?" I asked, getting up from my seat also. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think just about myself," he shyly glanced at the TV and then back at me. His smirk was back. "I also think about people who are very important to me."

My adrenaline started screaming at me to move closer while my body protested. After the whole 'Julia' situation, I felt like he needed more time to decipher things. It broke my heart as I thought more about it so I thought about other things; like the boy whose gaze was boring into mine.

Eli leaned in closer, like he had done on the couch. I felt an awkward feeling since I didn't know what to do, for K.C. hadn't done anything like this with me. In fact, K.C. was so much different than I had thought. He had made me more cautious of whom I dated, yet I was falling for Eli like I had with K.C. I stopped smiling, and shyly looked at the ground. Was I making another mistake? I tried my best to destroy the question in my head as I kept looking at Eli.

But it didn't last long. Eli grasped my chin with one hand as he brought my lips to his, and for a moment I felt an emotion I hadn't for many weeks; bravery. Eli had given me new hope for my family's issues, for my issues.

My fears had melted almost instantly, with a content emotion taking over. Eli was the _right_ person for me.


	9. Happiness

**I have several things to say to my readers:**

**1) I am sorry I have put this story on hiatus for so long (school started, and my birthday was this week so I had absolutely no time to start another chapter for this)**

**2) I have a brand new story that I'm working on (called _Forming a Disaster_, which has boyfriends with Clare but there are several different boyfriends, so it's not _just_ EClare! I actually think most of you will enjoy it :))**

**3) I have an older ninth chapter for this; do you want to read it? If so, then I'll add it as a bonus or something ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

I woke up groggily, falling off the edge of the bed with a loud _thump_. I groaned, hearing footsteps running in. I looked up angrily as I heard Eli stifle a laugh as he looked at me.

"Bed head _and _falling out of bed? Pretty funny." He laughed as I groaned, slowly getting up from the floor.

I looked around the room, my eyebrow raising. "Did you _carry_ me in here?" I asked as I walked around the room. Eli shrugged.

"You were lighter than I thought." He stated, and in return I hit him on the shoulder.

"Funny." I sarcastically said, leaving the room. I looked in confusion as I stared down the long hallways as Eli sighed, leading me downstairs to where the kitchen was.

"I'm guessing you're hungry." He said, stopping at the table. I nodded, yawning once again.

"I honestly don't care what you feed me," I said. "As long as you aren't drugging me." Eli laughed, shaking his head.

"You sound funnier when you're half awake." He cheerily said. I walked to one of the chairs, leaning against the side of the table. I sighed contently; I had had an excellent night sleep last night, one that I _needed_. Eli brought out two bowls and a box of cereal.

We ate in silent for most of the time, and I was the first to finish. I wandered around the rooms afterwards, acknowledging the room that we had been in last night, and then the bathrooms, and other rooms.

"Looking for something?" Eli asked, and I shook my head.

"Just wandering." I stated, looking at the family pictures that were against the walls in the hallways. I laughed at one; pointing to the kid I assumed was Eli. "Is this you?" I giggled, and he snorted in awe.

"Yes; do you think it's funny?" He joked, and I shook my head as he tickled me.

"Okay, okay!" I giggled as he let go of me. I was sitting on the floor, still laughing. "I was laughing at you, but it's because I didn't expect you to be in _colored_ clothes." I giggled again as I saw him look up at the picture with a smirk.

"I bet you're past pictures are funnier." He egged on, and I nodded.

"Mine definitely are." I said as Eli brought out a hand. I got up wearily, smiling up at him.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing them when I go to your house next time." I rolled my eyes.

"So…" I said, switching my weight to my right leg. Eli swayed back and fourth as we stood there. "What was last night about?" I asked, and he laughed.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me." He stated, and I laughed again.

"You are full of yourself." I retorted, and he feigned hurt.

"It doesn't mean I _can't_ be!" He said, and then he smirked. "Plus, I wanted to kiss you; it was a win win."

I snorted. "So I'm what-a prize?" I couldn't help but smile, feeling myself become more like Eli everyday. Eli stepped closer, and this time I stepped farther in, surprising him for once. I brought myself up to him, merely stopping a few centimeters and then walking away.

"What can we do for the rest of the day?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips. Eli was still in the same position gaping, but he now faced me. "What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Was that revenge?" He asked in awe, breathing out a laugh. I bit my lip.

"Maybe." I giggled, and then I saw that he was also laughing. "You deserved it." I stated as he grabbed my hand, leading me once again into the living room. "Another movie?" I guessed, and he nodded.

"Pick whatever; I only have horror and action movies." He said, grinning. I sighed, still searching for the romantic movies or anything I had seen, but I couldn't find any. I was about to give up until I saw one that had caught my eye. "Find something?" He asked and I nodded, still grinning.

"I didn't think you'd have it." I said, giving him the DVD. He groaned.

"How'd you find this?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It was in the pile." I innocently said, still smiling. "But hey, you said I could pick, so you have to do so." I laughed as he put the DVD in unwillingly.

"You're lucky I like you," he said, which caused my heartbeat to race. I was glad that he wouldn't be able to acknowledge it. "Because if I didn't, I would've broken the DVD by now. It's my moms." He murmured, plopping down on the couch. I snuggled into his arms, yawning once again.

We watched _The Notebook_ until one scene that was too much for Eli; he groaned, putting his face behind my back. I giggled, shaking my head. "You'll survive." I stated.

"If you turn it off right now." He retorted, and so I sighed and turned off the TV.

"What do you have in mind, now?" I asked, and he shrugged, taking his head from behind me.

"Why don't we take a road trip?" He asked, and I could feel a goofy smile form on my lips.

"Sounds great." I said, as he led me out the door and to Morty.


End file.
